The Lingering Of Sentiments
by Discordence
Summary: Ziggy and Dr. K take the time to reflect on their time together while Ziggy was a Series Operator. *Requested by xXRocketShark216Xx*


**A/N: Requested by xXRocketShark216Xx. I wasn't able to get every scene in, but hopefully the scenes I got will be a suffice amount to fulfill the request. Hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

"Hey, Dr. K! Dr. K!" Ziggy Grover, former Ranger Operator Series Green of the RPM Power Rangers, called out. He ran towards a woman with short black hair, and she wore a white lab coat that covered a black sweater with matching pant and shoes. All Ziggy wore was a green shirt with a brown jacket and brown slacks with black shoes.

"What is it, Ziggy?" Dr. K asked as she turned to face him. While the Rangers were still doing their duties, she referred to Ziggy as 'Ranger Operator Series Green'. Now that Venjix was gone, she had decided to refer to Ziggy by his first name (although it was his insistence in the first place).

"Oh, uh, just wanted to check up on you, is all." Ziggy chuckled guiltily, his hands in his pants' pockets. All Dr. K did was raise an eyebrow before returning to her work. There was a long pause between them before Ziggy came up next to her.

"You know, I remember the first time we had a conversation."

The scientist jumped a bit, looking at the male next to her. "What in the world made you think of _that_ to bring up out of nowhere?"

"I was just thinking."

"Then enlighten me on your thoughts."

"Well…" Ziggy began, scratching the back of his neck. "When you started to describe the different qualities into being Ranger Green, I guess I was a bit lost in the vocabulary you used."

"It was pretty obvious your mind was someplace else. At the time, I believed you were an incompetent baboon."

"Yeah, well…a baboon?"

Dr. K looked at him. "Yes. Did I stutter?"

"Uh, no…huh." Ziggy huffed. "Well. Anyway, I guess I acted like that until I saw you up close when I loomed over your computer…I was blown away."

"You were amazed at the fact that I was not a male?" Dr. K raised an eyebrow of suspicion.

"Well, at the time, yes." Ziggy quickly bit his tongue. "…but I also was amazed at the _pretty_ female behind the technology."

Dr. K looked up and down Ziggy. Her face started to grow red, so she turned away from Ziggy and faced the computer. "Please tell me that you were not thinking that."

"I was." The woman shook her head rapidly as she continued working.

"Also…" Ziggy spoke smoothly, moving to Dr. K's other side. "I remember when I tried to push you to call me by my first name."

That made Dr. K stop what she was doing. She turned to face Ziggy. "Right. I remember that as well."

"You do?"

"Yes. I even remember you spelling it out…"

As if on cue, they both spelled it out as one. "Z-I-G-G-Y."

"Right." Ziggy softly laughed. "I also can't forget when you were about to congratulate me. Twice, too!"

"Two being the numbers of times I was luckily cut off." Dr. K added with a smile.

"Yeah, but when it was going to happen the second time…I saw you smile."

Dr. K was glad he couldn't see her blush.

"I did. That doesn't prove anything."

"I know. But most of all, I remember two crucial moments in our time working together." Ziggy stepped away from her and stood a near distance away, his back turned.

"One." Ziggy then turned to look at Dr. K. "Your birthday."

"Where you got us trapped? Where you cut my weapon in half?"

"Well, yes, but also the fact that you were willing to go outside with me before then and the fact you had the guts to tell me it was your birthday in confinement spoke to me. I mean, why would _you_ tell _me_ that it was your birthday?"

"You were the only one present."

"Good point."

"However…I enjoyed your shadow puppet show."

Ziggy smirked. "Well, it _was_ your birthday, so I had to do something special for you. I was happy that I could make you smile…and now I move on."

The former Green Ranger stepped closer to where Dr. K was. "Two. When we were caught before our final battle with Venjix."

"Oh yes, I remember that as well." Dr. K quipped.

"I'm sure you did. I got you out of those wrist stocks."

"Yes, with your criminal knowledge you set me free…and held my wrist afterward."

"Uh, yeah…" Ziggy blushed. "S-Sorry about that."

There was about bout of silence before Dr. K opened her mouth.

"Time has flown, hasn't it?"

Ziggy slowly walked towards her, his eyes still locked on her. "What…do you mean?"

Dr. K then had her back to Ziggy. "I mean…with us starting up a successful school to now…it seems like we had gone through time."

"Well, with me having been a Series Operator, I guess time travel doesn't sound too farfetched." Ziggy laughed. Dr. K furrowed her brow, her back still to Ziggy.

"I don't know how being a former Series Operator and time travel have anything to do with each other, nevertheless how it is funny."

"Well, um…er…" Ziggy tried to find a solid enough reason, but failed. "Nevermind."

"I thought so."

"Uh, yeah…you didn't mind when my arm was around you, right?" Ziggy asked, and Dr. K turned around and walked over to Ziggy, smiling.

"I didn't…and to be honest, I'm glad to have gotten to know you, Ziggy." Then, Dr. K moved to kiss Ziggy's cheek before she left him in the room.

"Well…I'm glad to have gotten to know you too, Dr. K." Ziggy spoke like a confident and enthusiastic spokesman before he decided to follow, her exiting the room of memories he was likely to come back to in the future.

But then, he stopped.

"Hey, Dr. K!" He called.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What's the password to your computer?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Come on, please?"

He heard her sigh angrily. "Fine. The password is…you."

 _Me? Oh, I get it._ Ziggy smiled to himself as he then promptly left the room like he tried to do before, and he knew their lingering sentiments were there to stay.


End file.
